


Pride of Oneself

by Story_Narrator_01



Category: Bleach, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Narrator_01/pseuds/Story_Narrator_01
Summary: Society believes that Izuku Midoriya's quirk was like his mother, moving stuff closer to him, but in actuality, he is still quirkles. So why can he move stuff like sand and water towards him? Why does he see light from the objects around him? He may not know it, but he can see souls and manipulate them, he is a Fullbringer. May he overcome the name Deku, and take pride in his name.





	1. Chapter 1

**This is a small quirk crossover between My Hero Academia and Bleach. Quick shout out to Jss2141 for your recommendation of making a story about making Izuku Midoriya a Fullbringer, like Chad in Bleach. I hope you all enjoy it.**

In the faded background, we see a young green haired kid. His age was roughly five years old, probably in kindergarten, his skin and clothes were covered in dirt patches. Tears were bursting out from the kid's eyes, his nose was stifling, and he was in an attempt to wipe the tears off by rubbing his long sleeved shirt against his eyes. There was also a tall woman with long green hair, she was in front of him. The child was avoiding eye contact with his arm and looking at the ground. The green hair child cried, "Mu - Mu - Mum! The ki - ki - kids called me Deku again!"

The woman rubbed her hand through the boy's curly hair, then the boy removed his sleeve and looked up. His pupils were still its original green color, but the sclera went from white to pink, and turning red. When he made eye contact with the woman, the green hair woman released a faint smile and said, "Izuku, ignore those people. Your name, your real name means something more. Don't you remember?"

"No, I don't think that you ever told me." The green hair boy wiped the snot from his nose.

The woman caress the hair of the boy who was crying. "Well Izuku, when your father and I …"

…

There was a green haired teen lying in his bed, then all of a sudden, he woke up. The green haired boy was now roughly 14 years old and his name is Izuku Midoriya. After doing some basic stretches, Izuku started to prep for the day. He made breakfast for his mother and himself, ironed his clothes, and cleaned the apartment. Later, when Izuku got change and ready to head out, he cracked open the door to his mother's room. She was lying on the her bed, sound asleep. Izuku whisper in a low tone voice, "I'm heading out mom. Take care."

The walk from his apartment to school wasn't long, but along the way there was conflict going on. In the distance, Izuku could see a giant woman with blond hair and a purple custom.  _What going on over there?_ Izuku rushed to the scene by following the sound of the sirens. On his arrival, the woman he saw was now normal size and assisting in the restraining of the villain.

Surrounding the cops and the news reporters were fans, waiting and hoping for them to met the newly introduce heros. Realizing the time, Izuku rushed through the alley ways to make it to class. Along the way, he saw pieces of the building that exploded blocks away on the streets. He puts down his backpack and with both of his hands, he lifted the large piece of concrete, he cleared the street allowing traffic to flow. Izuku then rushed to the his school.

Izuku manage to make it outside of his classroom within minutes from the bell ringing. When he enter the classroom, Izuku made his way to his desk. Without flinching, Izuku found marker writing on his desk. The biggest writing was in thick red marker that wrote "You're quirk is as useless as you are Deku." The rest of the writing was in smaller font and compose around the bigger one. Izuku set his bag on the ground and pulled out a packet of moist wipes. He then proceeded to wipe his desk clean. Around the classroom, Izuku could hear talking and gossip.

To his right he hears a girl student chuckling, "I can't believe he actually brought moist towels."

"See I told yall, look at him." Izuku looked to his left to see three boys circling around a desk.

Then the spiky blond hair boy in front of him spoke up, "Once a Deku, always a Deku."

Yet, Izuku remained undeterred. He had an expression on his face that did not show dismal or happiness.

…

_My name is Izuku Midoriya, but ever since I was young, people have been calling me Deku. The name Deku is actually what I am known as around school. Deku means "One who cannot achieve or do anything." My childhood "friend," Bakugou, gave me this name, he was the one with the spiky blond hair. Bakugou gave me this name when we were comparing each other's quirk when we were in kindergarten. As he was showing off his hands explosions, I was moving small objects away and from me. It reminds me a lot of my mother's quirk._

_Truth be told, I think this is not the limit of my quirk. Aside from my mother, no one knows that my field of vision change as well. When I finish the 1st grade, objects around me started to release a glow, and when I am near them, I feel a warmth from it. What this feeling is, is something that I am unsure of myself. This is something that I kept to myself cause I don't believe this part of my quirk has any use._

…

The rest of that morning was silent, class proceeded normally without a disruption. Izuku did not make an outburst or inform the teacher, for this was not the first time, nor will it be the last. When noon came along, Izuku and his class went outside, onto the field for a Quirk Experimentation Class. It was in this class where the instructor creates individual test for each student to help control and master there quirk. The instructor presented Izuku bucket full with water on a wooden table and told him, "Midoriya, I want you to not only move the water but control the flow and direction of the water. Spin it or something."

Izuku remained expressionless, just staring at the water. The instructor left without confirming Izuku, moving on to other students. He paired some students up or gave them something to destroy.  _I need to shut my surrounding out._ The student walked a couple feet from the table. Izuku focus his vision on the bucket of water that was on an unstable table, in his vision, the surroundings are blurry. Izuku lifted his arm towards the bucket, it was stretch out, and all five fingers were pointing at the bucket.  _Concentrate._

"Come on." Izuku whispered to himself. A stream of water slowly lifted from the bucket and slowly made it's way towards Izuku's fingers tip. The young teen's eyebrows lifted, his eyes lit up.  _Okay, now let's add a swirl._ As the water moved towards Izuku, only using his index finger, he's constantly made small circles in the air. The water stream went from straight towards the hand to making circular motions around his arm.  _I- I did it._

Ka-Blam. A sudden explosion happened on the table, breaking it in half. This explosion broke his concentration, causing the water the was circling to fall. When the dust was cleared, Bakugou was standing with smoke coming from his hands, "Opps! (In a Sarcastic Tone) Sorry Deku. The instructor said I can break this table after I finish my boards."

"..." Izuku was on the ground, his expression was still dim. He didn't say anything.

"You're still playing with water. Ha! At this rate, you won't reach my level." Bakugou made a fist and open his hand. "Step up!"

The student walked away from the soaked Izuku who was staring at the cracked table on the ground. In his vision, the glow of the table started to fade away. Izuku bend down and picked up the bucket and gathered the scattered pieces together. The glow of the table started to glow brighter. Izuku let out a small smile, "Now you are whole again."

The instructor gesture to Izuku, "Midoriya! You are done for today. Go clean yourself up." He then immediately focus on other students, students who showed the most potential.

Izuku made his way back to the changing room, where not only his clothes but all his stuff is stashed away. At the entrance other students ran past the door bumping Izuku along the way.  _They are just in a rush._ He opens his locker, and stuff has appeared to be shifted around, as if tempered with. Aside from his cloths, "Deku" was written on everything. Every page of his notebooks, his backpack, his shoes, and his name card.

There was no outburst from Izuku, his expression was still null.  _This is new._ He sat down on the bleachers staring at the other student practicing their quirks. Izuku started to write down the information of his classmates quirks.  _I need to find a way to make my quirk useful, to help others._ That evening Izuku took a different route home, a route where he could avoid his classmates for he did not want to be seen by anyone. Izuku made his way underneath a tunnel, where he stopped and looked up after he realize he was alone. He raised his arms and yelled, "I am not a good for nothing!" He looked down at his 'Deku' written shoes, "I know that I can do something." With much confidence, Izuku started to talk to himself. Expressing the emotions he has been keeping in.

"That's a nice train of thought kid." Izuku turned around to see a person made entirely out of sludge approaching him. It wraps his arms around him and encased its body around Izuku. Izuku was struggling to escape the grasp of the sludge villain, he was gasping for air, trying to scream for help. Nothing could have been heard because the sludge villain had already covered Izuku's mouth. "Don't worry, I'm just gonna borrow your body. You'll feel nothing in 40 seconds."

Izuku attempted to claw away from the slime being, digging his fingers and hands into the sludge. The sludge villain exclaimed, "Try all you want, I'm amorphized, you cannot even get a grip."

Izuku sunked deeper into the slime, his vision began to get blurry.  _This is the end! I'm going to die. No. I need to try something._ Izuku looked down, he sees his limbs in the sludge. He narrowed his eyes and see a glow surrounding his hands,  _do anything,_ some of the glow sucked into Izuku hands and feet. The sludge in the same area became more solid. He then manage to grab a grip of the sludge, he then pushed himself forward. Some of the sludge crumbled, one of Izuku's foot and arm broke free.

"What? How did you do that? Oh well, it won't make a difference. I already got you." Izuke suncked deeper into the sludge villain.  _I'm sorry mom, I tried._ Izuku's mind became clouded, his vision became more blurry.

There was a sudden voice in the distance. "Have no fear boy! FOR I'M HERE!"

A man has popped out from the manhole on the ground. He was well build and large, several feet taller than Izuku. The large man moved his arm back and with a swing, release a punch and shouted "Texas Smash!"

The slime being was brushed away from Izuku, who was now lying on the ground unconscious. After a couple of slaps, Izuku woke up. The strong man let out a breath and said "Thank goodness you are okay. Thank you for your help Deku. I was able to entrap this villain."

The man hold up a bottle that retains two eyes within. The container of the bottle was a greyish green like the sludge villain.  _Holy Shit! All Might! The Number One Hero._  "T- T- Thank you All Might. Oh my god, you're All Might!" The green haired boy was freaking out. Izuku paused for a moment. His face sunked. "Did he just called me Deku?"

"Indeed I did. It was on your notebook." All Might handed Izuku his notebook that was already opened up to a page. Written on it was "Thank You Deku! All Might!" Izuku face sunken into his notebook. Looking at the signature.  _De - De - Deku …_  All Might put the bottle into his pocket. "Well, I have to go now. So long Deku."

All Might took a squat position. Izuku was too depress, looking at All Might's autograph, it was until the last minute where he eventually realized that All Might was taking his leave. Izuku reach out his arm towards the direction of All Might to reach for him.  _I need to ask him something._ "Wait! All Might!"

Within a flash, All Might jumped and leaped from Izuku's view, who was still on the ground reaching out his hand.  _I guess I can keep on moving as I was. I know my name, I know who I am._

Izuku slowly walked to his home taking the long route, he needed some time to think about the notebook incident. Izuku was gazing through his notebook,  _Deku, Deku, even All Might._ The green haired boy lost his thought and was now wandering through the city, he actually bumped into a few people.

There was a sudden explosion a few blocks away from Izuku. The boy ran from towards the sounds, he then saw a crowd ever so growing. Being the small teen for his size, Izuku couldn't see what is going on. Izuku got impatient and tap a man with horns in front of him. "Hey what's happening?" ask Izuku.

The horn man turned around and answered Izuku, "There is a villain who took control of a teen, now he is going on a rampage with the kid's quirk."

The boy's eye lit a bit, "Why don't they just capture him already?"  _I mean All Might was here earlier._

A second person turned around and said "None of the hero's won't go near him because they might harm the boy. But he hasn't been taken down let because every attack just pass right through him."

_A villain that has a body where everything pass through. … Oh no._ Izuku pushed through the crowd to see what is causing the uproar. After shoving around he sees the sludge villain that once restrained him, but now restaining the spiky blond hair kid from his class.  _Bakugou? Bakugou!_

_That's the villain from before, he escaped All Might, but that's impossible. No._ Izuku thought back to the moment when he reach out calling All Might.  _I must have used my quirk to pull him towards me, but being a large figure, I must have pulled the bottle and loosen it from his pocket. Th - Th - This is my fault. I need to fix this._

With a burst sprint, Izuku ran past the hero that was keeping the citizen at bay. He charge to the sludge villain.  _If I harden his body before, maybe I can do it again._ The villain saw the green hair boy charging. "Oh, it's you again. This time you won't be so lucky."

The blonde student head was forced to turn to look at Izuku. His eyes were staring at Izuku who was furiously panting and running towards him. The arm of the sludge villain and Bakugou swung making an explosion, throwing multiple rocks at Izuku causing a cloud of dust to form.  _I need to get in close._ Izuku slid on the ground, rolling underneath all of the rocks. The villain could not see and was waiting for the smoke to clear. Izuku manage to get close.

"Kacchan, I'm here." Izuku reach his arm into the body of the sludge and grabbed hold of the student's head. Izuku's vision change, he recognize the difference in the glow of the sludge body, his hands, and Bakugou head.  _Harden, harden, take the moisture from it._ The sludge around Izuku's hand began to harden and dry up. Izuku pulled forward, he did not pull Bakugou free, but freed the area around Bakugou face.

Bakugou yelled towards Izuku, "Deku, what are you doing!?"

"I got you Kacc …" As Izuku was trying to talk, there was an immediate slam on the left side of Izuku, he was propell into the window of a store. Glass shattered, multiple shelves broke, and products were on the ground. He was currently laying down on a broken shelf, his back was bruised and blood was coming from his head.

A wooden hero who was helping on the sideline rushed towards the store where Izuku flew in. His eyes opened. The sludge villain and Bakugou head turned around to see where Izuku had landed. "I'll GET THE KID!" Shouted the wood hero.

"IZUKUUUUUUUU" Bakugou released a cried, screaming towards the direction of Izuku. The voice of Bakugou saying Izuku's real name was echoing throughout Izuku's head, who was now partly unconscious, now that was all i his thoughts.

_Izuku … Izuku … Izuku …_

When the wooden hero appeared in the front of the store's window, a bleeding Izuku was climbing out from the window, grasping on the broken pieces of glass of the window.

…

"Well Izuku, when your father and I first met, it was after I was aductive. I'm unsure by who or what actually kidnapped me, but they let me go. I crawled for what felt like hours, leaving behind a trail of my own blood. It was until I stumble upon an open grass field … " The green hair woman stopped talking.

The crying green haired boy lifted up his head. He stopped crying. Then the mother continue with her story. " … where your father found me, he saved me. (Chuckle) He said that he was on a hike. That is where we met each other, and that is where your name comes from. 'Green Valley.' Izuku, hold that name and be proud of it."

...

Izuku body began to steam, creating a cloud of smoke and dust. It immediately disappear from as it came, showing Izuku, whose body is different now. His skin was now a light green color, his school clothes were now replace. His body was case with structures similar to his skeleton, and just as white as his bones. The remaining space was filled with a darker greener color. Izuku eye's change from white to a dark grey, releasing a sense of death. The teen's body was taller now, much more muscular build.

He then released a screech.  _Green Valley._  Then the figure pressed on the floor, his feet sunked into the ground, then Izuku fastly jumped towards the slime.

…

The sun was out now and Izuku was lying on a hospital bed. His left arm was bandage and elevated. Next to Izuku was his mother sitting down and a doctor with his clipboard. Izuku started to shrug, then he opened his eyes. "Where, where am I?"

The mother shouted "You're awake!" Izuku's mother rush towards her son who was still having trouble moving his body.

"Mom, I'm okay. What happened to me?" Izuku glance down at his body, which was under a sheet, but his right arm is broken and wrap in bandages.

"Mmm, so you don't remember. It's better to show you I guess." A man in a white coat looked at Izuku. The Doctor grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV that was in the room. On the TV was a news report they were showing a green skeleton like creature that was fending off a large amount of heros. There was a varity, including pros and newbies.  _What's that?_

"In the Hitoshi District, two villains appeared. After the green villain took out the sludge villain, the green villain went on a rampage." Said the news reporter.

The doctor pause the TV and put the remote on the nightstand next to Izuku who was pointing towards the TV. "What is that?" Asked Izuku.

The Doctor gestured towards Izuku. "That's you. There is more to your quirk than your telepathy ability than meets the eye. You might have created a new category of quirks or something, a mixture between emitter and transformation. The hero you see on screen had to fight you, it took a good hour. They were doing there best not to hurt you, but … " Izuku expression went dim,  _What!?_ "Don't worry, aside from you. No one died or sustain serious injuries, the friend you saved is okay too."

The doctor looked to his right and gesture at the clocked to Izuku's mother, who then spoke thus, "Izuku, visiting hours are over. I will be back tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too mom, see you tomorrow." Izuku told his mother.

Izuku's mother and the doctor left the room together. Izuku was working the TV with his one good arm. Outside the room, were a couple of heroes waiting outside, all of them were in a battle stances, prepared for anything. The wooden hero from before walked up to the doctor. "Hey Doc, is everything 'okay' in there?" He asked.

"Everything is normal, he didn't transform when he woke up, but we know nothing about his transformation." The Doctor tried to answer the heros with his limited knowledge.

A sudden voice appeared from the crowd of heroes. "Actually doctor, we do know something." A man with bags underneath his eyes emerge from the crowd, he had a long scarf on. He lowered the pair of goggles he was wearing.

The Doctor was surprised, "What do you mean Eraserhead?"

The hero known as Eraserhead said, "It has to be a strong quirk, because what it is, I can't erase it."

…

It was night now, Izuku was trying to doze off to sleep, but his mind was clouded by the actions he partook. Izuku up and down on his body, then he stared deeply into his arm. "What is this quirk of mine?"

"That's not a quirk." Izuku turned his head to the corner of the room. There was a person standing partly in the shadows. The upper half of the body was covered by a shadow, but its lower half was being revealed by the moonlight. From the appearance of the lower body, the person in the shadow was wearing a black kimono, carrying a large sword was encased. "Well, well, well. I came here cause I sense a Hollow presence, but I found another Fullbringer instead. And one that can modify his own soul. My job just got interesting."

**I hope you all enjoy the story. I enjoyed the story, and making it was fun and time consuming. I'll expand on this world base on your, the readers, reactions.**


	2. Interactions

**I am happy that this unqiue crossover got some kudos.**

 

_My name is Izuku Midoriya, but I am known as Deku to my classmates and as a new unname green villain to the world. Throughout my life, I have been taunted over my name, my desire to protect others, and my useless “Attraction” quirk by my classmates and childhood friend Kacchan. Well, I thought my quirk was useless, until this sludge villain captured me. As I was restrained, I learned that my quirk could do much more than move stuff towards me, but alter my surroundings. But that wasn’t enough to save me, luckily as I was about to take my last breath, the number one hero All Might came to save me._

_Through some unfortunate events, I accidently released the sludged villain to the streets and he captured Kacchan. My pride to fix the problem I caused led me to charging in to save him, well save was not the right word, cause I was immediately thrown into a convenience store. I’m not sure what happened exactly, but my quirk evolved or showed its true potential. From what I know, my body morphed and I vanquished the villain by solidifying and scattering him into pieces. However, that was not the end, I went on a rampage, destroying a majority of the district I was in. It took roughly a dozen of heroes to restrain and capture me, and even then they broke my arm._

_Now, I am hospitalized with a broken arm. I needed to stay the night for a so call medical reason, but I bet they probably have a few heros watching me just in case. The whole night, I couldn’t get a wink of sleep. I was too busy pondering over what exactly my quirk is, “I was pretty sure it was an emitter type, but I transformed. What is it? I need answers.” It was until the middle of the night my thought process was interrupted by a mysterious figure in room._

_…_

“Waaaa.” Izuku jumped off his bed and fell to the side. He slowly and steadily pop his head above the side of the bed. The figure was standing still, leaning against the wall where Izuku saw it last. “Who are you? How did you get in here? Do you have a teleportation quick … or a phasing quirk … or something?” Izuku’s mind wander over the numerous possibilities, muttering to himself. 

As Izuku’s mind wander, he did not notice that the figure was moving. The figure walked towards Izuku’s bed and pull off the clipboard that was attached to the end of it. Hearing the clipboard unclipped startled Izuku, making him jumped back against the window. He noticed the person was now standing in broad moonlight, revealing more aspects to there body. The figure was actually a young man, matter a fact a teen. His hair was dark orange, it had spiky ends and can be considered messy. The length of the hair roughly reach his shoulders, shorter in the front and getting longer on the back side. He could have a pretty face if it wasn’t in a strict expression.

The orange haired teen flipped through Izuku’s paperwork, as if he was looking for something. Constantly flipping back and forth, unsure of what exactly it was. “So your name is Izuku Midoriya?” The teen turned his head and looked at him on the ground.

“You … you better leave. I will use my quirk, I was on the news recently so you should know what I am capable of.” Izuku tried to make threats, but the way he said it was so unbelievable even he himself wouldn’t believe.

The teen smiled, “So that was you.” He made his way to Izuku who was frantically extending his hands to push him away. The strict man grasp both of his arms. “So it's not fear that draws out your ability.”

Izuku paused and looked at the man who grasping his limbs. “Let me go, and why are you trying to figure me out?” Izuku jerked his arms back, the orange haired man moved to the other side of the room. “Who are you? What is the thing you say before? A Hollow or a Fullbringer?”

Over the course of the night, the spiky haired teen explained spirits, soul reapers, hollows, and even fullbringers to Izuku.

Izuku put his hand on his head, trying to settle the headache that was forming from this large amount information. Izuku tried to rationalize and respond with, “No! What you are saying does not make any sense. Also, what does this have to do with me?”

“Let me asked you a question. How do you see the world? Do you see objects glow, some shine brighter than others?” Izuku stare open eyed, then he nodded. The man grasped the clipboard, “According to this, your quirk is ‘Attraction.’ You should only be able to pull objects towards you. Then why can you see objects glow?”

Izuku moved his one good hand on his chin, “You know what they are, you know what it means.”

The teen smiled, “I do. When you see the glow, you are actually sensing the soul of the object. Everything has a soul. Humans, animals, plants, tools, even beds. That is what you see. Matter of fact, this is why the some people are better at using tools than other people.  The object accepts the user as it’s master, granting them better control, making them look skilled.  

 _I can see souls!!! This doesn’t make any sense._ Izuku looked at the person in the kimone, “You’re telling me that I sense souls like you, my quirk is see souls?” Izuku expressed a frantic expression.

The teen became agitated, “You did not hear me before. I hate repeating myself. You do not have a quirk.” The teen flipped through the pages of the clipboard to show an X-ray of Izuku’s whole body, aside from his arm nothing seemed broken. Then he points at Izuku’s pinky toes, “This is a ‘Standard Mold,’ it's not common knowledge but people with quirks do not have two joints in their pinky toes. The ones who do are consider normal people, or people who are born without a quirk.”

“I don’t have a quirk!?! I do have a quirk. Explain why I can …” Izuku froze, his mind was running through the words of the teen and the events that had just happened. His mother’s incident, his vision, his transformation, and his demonic looks. All the pieces lined up into Izuku mind. “I’m, I’m a fullbringer. That’s how I can control objects, that's why my vision is different than others.” The fact that anyone found out that they were quirkles would shock them, but knowing that there was more to the world was too much for Izuku to handle. Izuku’s eyelids felt as though they were getting heavy. 

“Izuku!!!” The teen reach out and tried to gasp the gown Izuku was wearing as he was falling backward. Izuku could have been the sleep deprived or the outflowing amount information was just too much for him.

…

The next morning, Izuku woke up with his back on the ground and his legs on the bed. It was a weird position for him to be in. The reason why Izuku woke up was because the doctor from the day before and Eraserhead were standing above him, nudging him to wake up. When Izuku’s vision became more clear, he was only able to recognize the doctor, he was unsure who the other man was, but he knew that he couldn't get up without some help. “Can one of you guys please help me up?”

As the Doctor was about to give a hand, the other man was already doing something. He grasped the capturing weapon he had around his neck and wrapped around Izuku to pull him up onto the bed. It looked like the scarf-like weapon mostly acted on its own cause the man barely applied any movements to his stance. Just when Izuku saw the scarf move, he noticed that the user and the scarf glowed brighter. With ease, the man raised Izuku onto his bed. _Did his weapon glow brighter? It did!_

 

**If anyone want to make a suggestion to me, try and contact me here or my other account on FanFiction.**


	3. Chapter 3

The doctor started to check Izuku's vital when he was upright on the bed. The doctor was almost done, and looked at Izuku in hesitation. "Okay Midoriya, your vitals seem good. You should be able to head out today, we just need to check if your quirk status." The doctor stood across the small room and nodded at Eraserhead, he turned his head back to Izuku. "I want you to take this pen from me."

Without a second thought, Izuku stretch out his arm and fingers. He then gesture one of his finger inwardly. Izuku was too busy focusing on the pen that he didn't notice the other man's eyes glowed red and his hair lightly floated. With a grasped, Izuku grabbed the pen, got up and walked it to the doctor. The doctor looked surprised, while the other man looked confused. "So Doc, am I cleaned. Can I head home now?"

"Yeah. You can head home. I'll alert your mother." The doctor moved his head towards the door and looking at the side man. Both of them left the room, and when they did, Izuku looked around his room. He was looking for the man he saw last night. Just outside the door Doc was conversing with the hero. "So, Eraserhead, I'm guessing that you didn't erase his quirk?"

The man with the bags underneath his eyes said, "No. Even though I did attempt multiple times, he still manage to move the pen to himself." Eraserhead stared at the door, curious to what is that child.

"Phenomenal, this could be a breakthrough in the world." The Doctor's eyes literally expanded. "He could be the next generation of humans, where there quirk is another level above the rest." The thoughts running through the man's head is numerous. Experimentations, studies, and testing were floating in his mind.

That was all stopped by Eraserhead, "Whatever he is, we cannot hold him and keep him here." The man started to speak with authority, "He is going home now." They stared each other down, each of them knew what the other was thinking.

Within a hour, Izuku's Mother appear and they were happy to see one another. They hugged each other, the mother was crying while Izuku was looking down to the side, trying not to show too much emotions, for he knows it's his fault he made her cry. They thanks the Doctor for one last time and headed out. As they were leaving Izuku stare at the man with the scarf,  _Who is he? I feel like that I have seen him before. Maybe a hero?_  The thoughts of Izuku was coming together, piecing together that he is dangerous to everyone.

The walk home was rather short, the hospital was a couple of blocks from the school, so both of them were familiar with the streets. Izuku was now wearing his civilians cloths rather than the gown given to him at the hospitals. The closer they got to there home, the closer they got to the area where Izuku morphed. Izuku tried to persuade his mom to visit the street where the sludge villain attacked. The mother responded with, "Izuku, that street is still close, we have to go around."

"Closed!?" Izuku shouted to his mother's response. Ever since quirks appeared, there have been organizations that can easily clean and fix up messes due to quirk battles and random.  _It would take a hour to clean the mess caused by the sludged villain, but to take more than a day means that the damage I caused to the environment must be severe._ Izuku started to rush to the streets where he black out yesterday. After rushing through the crowd, he noticed the restricted area expanded from what he remember.

The damage has expanded an extra block, the streets and sidewalks had cracks while the sides of the buildings has chunks missing, indents, and even claw marks on them. The clean up crew were there still there, focusing on the debris and the first level of buildings.

The boy with the cast looked deeply at the messed before him. His eyes sunken into despair.  _What have I done? I tried to fix the mess and have caused more harm than ever._ Izuku thought process was immediately cut off by a scrawny man.

The man shook Izuku and asked, "Hey kid, are you okay?"

After coming back to his senses, he looked at the man. He was taller than him and looked like a skeleton. His eyes were dark with white pupils. "I'm fine, I'm just too shock by the … the destruction in front of me."

Both of them were staring at the destruction with only the sound of people passing by. The silence between the two were broken by the man. "You did quite a number on this street." Izuku turned, his expression change to one that is frantic. "I know it was you who did this, I was there when I saw you jumped in and change. Don't worry, I'm not gonna judge there has always been cases where quirks just go out of control." The man smiled and stared at Izuku.

"Let me asked you something." Izuku voiced cracked and he turned to the man. "I did this." He pointed his arm to the the zone being repaired. "I did that." Then he lowered his arm, "I'm the reason these people are cleaning this mess. I need some redemption." A frustrated face appeared on Izuku, "What do you think I should do?"

"Learn to control your quirk." The man just plainly said it.

"What?" Izuku asked.

The man looked at the boy who appeared confused, "When I saw you run towards that villain, I saw that you were scared, you did not have a plan. It was as if your body moved on it's own, before you could think. Those are attributes of a hero." The man raised his hand onto the boy's shoulder. "You have what it takes to become a great hero. Once you master your quirk, then you can stop fearing of hurting others, but be able to protect others. That is how you can redeem yourself."

 _Protect others._ The words that came from the man reminded Izuku of what he wanted to do ever since he was young. He has wanted to use his abilities to help others, but with this newfound ability he can do so much more, so much more. Just who was this guy that gave Izuku the empathy he needed. Izuku was about to thank the man who helped him recognize his ability, but he was already walking away.

"You can what you want kid, it your quirk, not mine. I hope your arm gets better Deku." The man did a wave with his back towards Izuku as he was walking away.

Izuku had a grin expression,  _I will remember his words of wisdom. … Wait, how did he know people call me Deku?_  Eventually Izuku and his mother reunited and made their way home. Nothing was special about that day, it was Izuku's typical Saturday. The normality eventually stopped at night. It was late and Izuku's mother was already dead asleep. Izuku was all on his lonesome in his room, until the figure from the hospital appeared again.

The teen had a serious expression on his face, "Ha, I finally found you. Do you know how many apartments I gone through?"

Izuku got up and whisper to the teen, "What are you doing here? This is my home, this is my life and I want nothing about you." The boy in bed was trying his best to sound aggressive, but was unable to.

The teen smiled, "The moment you unleashed your fullbring abilities, I have become a part of your life. I gonna teach you to control your abilities, you can refer to me as your personal sensei."

Izuku spoke in his normal tone, "How can I call you my sensei if I don't even know your name."

The teen smiled, "Hmmm, I guess I never did revealed my name." He stuck out his hand, "Nice to meet you Izuku Midoriya. My name is Ichika, Ichika Kurosaki."

**I have some ideas of where to go with the story in the hero academia direction, but I want to incorporate more bleach aspects. Please private message on FanFiction.net me (because archive does not offer private messaging) if you feel that your idea can greatly benefit the story. I'll try and keep an open mind.**


	4. Chapter 4

A day has passed since Izuku seen Ichika. It was already Monday morning and he wanted to head back to school, he knows that he cannot hide himself from society. He also knew if he made a big deal he'll be hurting his mother more, making her worry.  _I'm sorry Mom, I did not mean to worry._ and society. Trying to play to his normal routine before the incident, he left the apartment with his mother still asleep. The only difference now was that his left arm is in a cast. Along the way to school, the boy stopped to see the Hitoshi district, where his abilities went wild. All of the debris in the street were clean and the stores were opening up. The boy felt uncomfortable being in the streets again, he feels that people were staring at him.

Along with the time it took to put his cloths on with the cast and the small detour, he showed up late to class, the boy stopped in front of the door before putting his hand on the handle. He was thinking back to his last interaction with Ichika, it was the night he told Izuku his name. As soon as Ichika told Izuku that he'll take him as his prodigy, Ichika immediately turned his head and smiled, staring at the wall. He was staring at one of the many All Might poster hanging on Izuku's wall. "Kurosaki? Are you okay?" Izuku waved his hand in front of the teens face, trying to get an interaction.  _What's going on?_

Ichika shrugged off a bit, "What? No, I usually don't care about what happens in the living world." He unsheath the giant sword he was carrying and took a step through the poster and the wall itself. Just when he was about to passed his head through the wall, he stopped and said, "I will get to you as soon as I can." He then pointed his sword to Izuku, "I do not advise trying to activate any of your new powers until I am near you." He then vanish through the wall and Izuku has not seen him ever since.

Izuku been wary of using an ounce of power, even moving small objects towards him.  _I can not use my fullbring, that would be hard since people would probably pressure me to use it today. Well I can ignore them during the day and I should be able to talk my way out of the quirk experimentation class for the day._  He opened the door to see that his class was already starting. "Oh, hey Midoriya." The teacher and his classmates were in the middle of their lesson, "Class has already started, just go to your desk."

Izuku slowly walked to his desk in impassive manner, already reaching into his bag to grab the wipes to clean the writing he was anticipating. With each desk he past, he heard whispers from his classmates. "They did not suspend him." … "Do you think he still wants to be a hero?" … "Deku the Destroyer."

The green hair boy sigh.  _What did they write on my desk today? Maybe they left some flowers this time?_ He pulled out the towels to see that his desk had nothing on it, it was clean.  _Huh, this is a surprised._  When he pulled out his chair Izuku found a folded piece of paper. Without drawing too much attention to himself, he grabbed the paper and read it while the teacher was reading from a book at his desk.

DEKU (Scribble out) Izuku Mi- (Scribble Out aggressively) HEY,

I NEVER ASK YOU TO SAVE ME, OR AT THE VERY LEAST TO HELP, SO DO NOT EXPECT THAT I AM GOING TO THANK YOU, YEAH. I OWE YOU ONE, MAYBE, BUT DON'T THINK THAT SINCE YOUR QUIRK EVOLVED WE ARE THE SAME LEVEL, I'M STILL THE BEST OF THE BEST.

\- KASUKI BAKUGOU

Below the message was another message in larger font.

DO NOT SHOW ANYONE THIS OR I'LL FIND YOU.

Izuku stared at the paper.  _This is an … interesting letter?"_ After rereading the note, he looked up at Bakugou. Then he realized that Bakugou did not give him his usual dagger stare at him when he walked into the room.  _No matter what I tell you Kacchan, I bet I'll just piss your off._ The corner of the expressionless boy's mouth curled.

The day went by quicker than it usually did, throughout the day he still heard whispers. He did not try to address the issue, knowing that if he gave way, they'll win. At noon, the teacher instructed the class to go to the field for quirk experimentation. The students eyes turned to Izuku who remained claimed. Before they left the room, Izuku approach the teacher. "Sensei. I'm not feeling good at the moment, can I just go to the nurse and rest?"

The teacher's eyes jolted up, "Oh, Midoriya. I normally would, but I have been given special instruction for you."  _What?_ The teacher reached down into his desk and pulled out a dark yellow piece of paper. "The principal wants you to go to the gymnasium for this session. They want to do something with you." He handed the paper to Izuku who was ready to head to the nurse, but now headed to the gym.

Along the way to the indoor, he thought to himself.  _Special instructions, what's going on? What does the principal want with me?_

The gym had two entrances, from the hallways of the inside of the building and an entrance connecting to the outside. There were also doors connecting to the locker rooms. When Izuku entered the gym, to his surprise, he did not see the principal, but rather a man standing in the middle with a clipboard. He had dark hair and classes, he was wearing long loose fitting pants and a vest. But the most noticeable train of the man was his mouth and legs. His legs were obviously prophetic while his mouth was large, he can probably opened it widely.

The man lifted his gaze from the clipboard to look at Izuku. "Izuku Midoriya?" In his calm and expressionless manner, the child nodded his head. The man gesture the boy to get closer. "Come here."

Of course Izuku followed the man's order while studying the situation.  _Okay, so they call me here for something? It does not look like I am in trouble._ When they were next to one another, Izuku remained silent while the man continue writing. It was till a certain amount of time has pass where he asked, "Excuse me sir, what is going on here?" The grown up turn his gaze to look at Izuku with a domineering look.

"I am a representative of the district." The man spoke some more. "Midoriya I am here to update your quirk registration." The man continue to write on his clipboard. "You are require to give me a demonstration in front of me so we can keep track of your quirk."

He then walked over to the side gym where there was a foldable chair. He sat down.

_A quirk demonstration. Ichika told me to avoid this as much as I can._ The boy conflicted with the options in him mind. Then he spoke up, "All you need is a quick demonstration?" The boy nervously asked the man in front of him.

"Yeah, all you need to do is show me a little bit of your quirk, you don't need to go full out." The man just sat there with the clipboard in his lap, and his phone at hand checking something.

_A little bit, I guess it should be fine if I use my telepathy aspect._ The boy lifted right arm to the side and moved it to the towards himself, moving each finger to his palm. In a swift motion, the clipboard on the man's lap flew to Izuku in a curve path, increasing in speed. He then grabbed the board and walked over to the man, "That's it, can I leave?"

The man took the clipboard back and he stood up, his expression change to one of agitation. "We already have information on this aspect of your quirk." He then proceeded to pull up a picture on his phone, reviewing an image of when Izuku went on a rampage throughout the Hitoshi distract last Friday. The image was in better condition than the videos shown on the news and online. The boy was wearing long sleeved jacket with a matching dark green pants. There were armor around his body that resembles bones, the park that mostly represent his skeleton was hands, they were appeared to be sharper and bonish than the rest of his body.

_He wants to see my fullbring form._ In a moment, he responded to the man. "Sir, that was the first time I ever use that aspect of my fu - quirk." He looked at his broken arm. "I don't think I can do it again." Although that was suppose to be use as an excuse, the boy was speaking partly honestly, because he too was unfamiliar with his power.

The agitated man sat down and stare at Izuku. "Okay Midoriya listen. What you did Friday can consider you a vigilante." The atmosphere in the environment shifted. "Nowadays, an act of vigilante is a crime that can affect your records. Lucky for you, certain people decided to overlook the actions you partook. Mainly because you were able to save the kid from the sludge villain and since some heros had to break your arm." Izuku looked at the man, processing the information in front of him. "But in order for that pass to go through for you, we have to be able to record your quirk. Even if it takes all day, you need to show me your quirk."

To respond quickly, the boy said, "Okay, I'll try. But I can't promise anything." Izuku then proceeded to sit down in the middle of the gym and concentrate.

"You have all day. I already talked to the principal, we have preserved the gym." The man shouted out. In his inner thoughts, the man continue to think to himself. 'So this is the kid that took at least a dozen heros to knock out. That is quite an accomplishment. Maybe that's why they asked me to do this job.' The man in the vest was not a true representative, his real job was a life of a pro hero by the name of Ectoplasm with the quirk clones. 'If he does morph, then I can summon my clones to hold him down till he calms down." The man scratch his clipboard, he too was slightly anxious. 'Worse comes to worse, I'll summon my big clone."

For the first five minutes of silence, Izuku was not even trying to activate his fullbring, he was actually in thoughts of what he should do.  _Ichika told me not to use my fullbring, but if I don't, my dream of being a hero career will be affected just because I acted like a vigilante._ Eventually, he decided to use his fullbring abilities despite the warning Ichika gave him.

_Concentrate, think about the soul energy in my body._ No matter how hard Izuku tried, nothing happened to his body.  _Maybe I can morph just a body part, let's try my good arm._ Slowly, Izuku imagine his a flow of energy into his arm, he felt strength and power developing into his arm, but reaches a limit.  _I'm so close, I can feel it._ Despite focusing and have an understanding of his power, he could not transform his arm.

There was a sudden tapping sound. Izuku looked up to see the man tapping his watch, showing that he was growing impatient.  _I need to do this now. Think, how did I change the first time? Maybe I just have to look back._ The green haired boy broke his meditating pose and reached into his backpack to grab his phone. After searching for a minute he found a video from the crowd perspective on youtube entitled "Villain Attack - Sludge and Green Villains." He rewatched the video multiple times and decided to center his attention when he gets slammed through the window. He was watching as the smoke cloud appear. He replay the scene just before he got up from the window. "IZUKUUUUUUUU!"

_That's it, that's what trigger it, my name. When Kacchan used my name I remember hearing it echoed in my head just as I lost confidence._

Izuku took his pose once more and focus on his name. After ten minutes of Izuku dissecting his name, he felt his arm was growing changing and morphing. Something appeared in his head,  _Green Valley._  A sudden wind started to spin around his body, there was a slight boom effect, startling Ectoplasm. When the green smoke disperse, it revealed Izuku who was sitting down with his arm completely change. His right arm's sleeve was darker and more loose. His arm felt as if it was covered in armor, it was definitely heavier and stronger, a strength he was not familiar.

Ectoplasm stood up and walked to Izuku who was against the wall. "Wow, looks like you altered your body." He then took out his phone and took a picture of the strangely calmed boy who was feeling out his arm.

Rubbing his arm, feeling its texture, Izuku was happy.  _I did it. I can control this._ But that happiness was short lived, there was a sudden burst on the wall on the other side of the gym. As the hole started to form, a 9 foot tall figure walked through the hole. The way its body form was like an amorphous coyote, with thin fur. In its chest was a hole and on its face was a masked resembling a wolf. It said, "Where is that delicious smell coming from?"

**Thank you Jss2141 for being the beta reader. I hope you all enjoyed reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

When the hole in the wall crumbled, Izuku and the Ectoplasm took a battle stance. When looking at the beast, Izuku thought back to the night of the hospital.  _The masked, the hole, it's a hollow._ "Sir, get out of here now, I will hold off the beast till then." The boy stepped forward with his right arm retracted for a punch.

The man opened his mouth and a type of plasma flowed out forming a couple of clones. "Midoriya, now's not the time for you to be a hero." He removed his glasses, "My name is Ectoplasm, the clone hero." The clones he summoned circled around the hole in the building. "Go through the path entrance. I do not know what's coming inside but I'll handle it." He placed an arm in front of Izuku to warn him to stop his act.

In an assertive manner, "You don't see it?"  _Wait, only people like me can see the Hollow._

The man look back at Izuku, "Kid, there's nothing there."  _Nothing. I knew it._

The wolf Hollow sniffed the air, it then grabbed one of the unexpecting clones and right away took a lethal bite into the clone, making it vanish into the air. Just like the clones, the real Ectoplasm were startle to see what happened was in front of them, a clone just 'died.' "No. Putrid flavor." The Hollow sniffed the air and looked at the green hair child. He pointed at the green hair child. "You're the one with the scent." The Hallow got on all fours and started to walk towards Izuku, sinking its claws into the floorboard.

Just as it was increasing it's speed, Izuku spoke up to Ectoplasm. "It's coming this way." Ectoplasm look at the ground in front of him, he then saw the holes. The Hollow stretched its hind leg and pace "It's just pounce this way!"

About to swing his right arm, Ectoplasm did what appeared to be a roundhouse kick in the knick of time. The Hollow was flung to the wall of a gym knocking over a rack of balls. "Don't worry Midoriya, I fought invisible enemies before." Ectoplasma and his clones rushed to the rack because they were unsure of where exactly the enemy was.

Standing in the center of four clones, Ectoplasm look at his surroundings. "Look out!" Izuku shouted. In response with the scream, Ectoplasm jerked his head. He then felt something grabbed him.

His arms and legs were restrained by the Hollow's grip. He couldn't move his arms or wiggle free, to his clones, it appeared as if he was floating in air. "What's going on?" Ectoplasm thought the thing he was fighting was the average size of a person, he was not suspecting something like this to happen.

In Izuku's field of vision, the hollow was holding onto Ectoplasm and smelling him. "No, not you." The Hollow proceeded to throw him against the wall, slamming against it head first and landing on the ground not moving, lying there unconscious. All the clones that were spread out rushed to the body to only disappeared moments later. Now it was only Izuku and the wolf. "No more distraction, it's time to feed."

The boy firmly stood there, looking at the beast.  _I cannot be scare right now, I'll have to fight._ The boy went back to his stance retracting his arm. He rushed to the Hollow as fast as he could, never breaking his view from the creature. The Hollow moved slightly forward and swiped its claw, Izuku being cautious, he anticipated the swing and slid underneath the beast to punch it on the back. It screamed in pain. After closer inspection, the beast had cares on it back.  _How did it get those?_

The Hollow turned around, being cautious of the boy. Together, the two moved in a circle way, staring at one another.  _I cannot charge again, it'll be prepare to counter attack._ The beast walked to Izuku and moved its left hand in the air, preparing to swing.  _This is gonna be easy to dodge._ "Uh, uh."  _What was that?_ Izuku turned his head slightly to see what behind him, it was Ectoplasm on the ground. When looking at the Hollow, Izuku noticed that it was ginning.  _It's charging on purpose._ When the Hollow swung, Izuku took a stance to brace for it, using it as a shield. The swing was strong enough to send him flying to the other wall of the gym.

Although it did hurt when he was hit, the pain was more intense on his shoulder rather than his part of his arm that got swung at. When he was gonna hit the wall, Izuku put out the fullbring arm. When he hit the wall, it was as if it was cousin into it, then he fell onto the ground.  _I'm … unharmed?_ Izuku was anticipating at least a sort of pain in his elbow.

As he stood up, he put his arm down on the ground, it felt as if his arm slightly sunken into the ground. When he try to pull up the ground, it pushed him upward getting him to his feet. He then placed his palm on the wall and try recreating what happened.  _I'm changing the elasticity of the walls._ During his testing the Hollow was frustrated, he charged the boy on all fours preparing to take a bit similarly to before.

Izuku started to run making distance between the two, trying to buy time to think before they fought.  _How can I use this?_ Then words and images appear in his head once more. …  _ley Ru … "_ That's it."

Izuku turned around, the Hollow were a couple of yards away. Izuku jumped forward as if he was diving head first into the ground.  _Sink._ The Hallow opened its mouth, thinking that it has a clear shot.  _Now._ After adjusting himself, Izuku launch himself at the beast and rotated his body.

Izuku bashed the Hollow's head and it's mask with the strength of his fullbring arm and the speed from the push on the ground. The Hollows eyes rolled to stare at Izuku as his fist lays on the Hollow's masked. The two of them were falling backward, the Hollow raised its arm about to swing.  _No, I'm vulnerable, I need to push some more energy into this punch._ The words from before appeared in Izuku's mind once more, but completed.

_Valley Rush._

The boy concentrated the flow of energy he exerted into his fullbring arm and made it exerts through his fist. The was a sudden blast that repel Izuku and the Hollow in opposite direction. The Hollow laid on the ground near the hole of the wall, Izuku landed on his back and strikes of pain was felt on his body. When the boy stood up he noticed that his right arm and sleeves reverted back to normal. He felt weaker and tired as if he was going to sleep on the spot, but he knew he has to make sure everything was alright.

The boy stood up from the ground, ignoring the pain he was in. He walked over to the beast on the ground, shaking and whimpering with it's masked cracked. Izuku won his first conscious battle with his ability, but he did not take joy. He overlooked the Hollow.  _What have I done?_ The green hair boy remember that this thing was once human.  _I, I have to put it out of its misery._ He place his hand above the Hollow's head preparing to squeeze with the maximum force.  _Quirk and Painless._

"What the hell are you doing?" A hand grasped Izuku hand and toss the boy at a pile of mats. "I told you not to activate your abilities." It was Ichika that threw him, he unsheathed his sword and pressed it on the back of the Hollow's head. "You could have destroyed this person's soul. " He pressed the sword down causing the head to split in half, then the whole body disappear.

He then got up from the pile of mats, "Ichika, I did not mean to …" The orange haired teen punched Izuku on the head, pushing Izuku on the pile of mats. After that, he walked over to Ectoplasm and set him up to have his back against the wall and sitting. What follows was Ichika saying a weird chant that not only made her hand glow but a part of Ectoplasm too.

Slowly, Ectoplasm regained consciousness, he opened his eyes, "What happen?" He looked up to see only Izuku in his field of vision, and then he saw a flash that came from nowhere, putting him to sleep. What really happened was that Ichika held and activated a device, producing the light.

Ichika stuck the back into his Kimono, "This memory would do." He then got up. "Izuku, I need to you go into the bathrooms now and hide in the stalls. DO NOT come out until 4 minutes later. After that act like you don't know what happen."

"Ichika, what did you …" In mid sentence, Ichika appeared to have floated away through the ceiling.  _I am so lost._ The calmed boy hid in the bathroom, and in the furthest stall. After four minutes, he walked back into the gym to see Ectoplasm standing in the middle of the room. Numerous student were looking at the gym from the plastic windows of the door to the gym. Izuku walked up to Ectoplasm, "What happened here?" in a plain monotone.

The man turn his attention to Izuku, "One of your peers use there quirk there, most likely by accident. I didn't get a good look at him." He then laughed, "I guess I overreacted by sending you to hide."  _Hmm. Ichika must have gave him false memories._ The man looked at his clipboard, "I have what I need, you can head home now."

"Thank you Ectoplasm." Izuku went to grab his bag, he noticed that the smaller details left by the Hollow were gone as well. The only evidence of the Hollow's presence was the hole left behind. Along his way home, Izuku had to pass numerous of his peers. He heard the conversation.

"The hole in the gym was caused by a randoms guy quirk." "But Deku was suppose to be the only one in the gym." "Isn't his quirk worthless?" "No, he's quirk finally developed. He was the one that destroyed the streets." These were jist of the conversation Izuku heard as he left the school ground.

When he got home, Izuku found a note explaining that his mother was out and she won't be home till late. In the living room, was Ichika sitting down and waiting on the couch. The orange haired teen aggressively stare at Izuku. Izuku sat back down on the on a chair opposing the couch. Ge then said, "I'm sorry I did not listen to you."

Just like the gym, Ichika stood up and smack Izuku on the side of the head. "You better be sorry. You almost killed yourself!" After a while, the teen sat down on the couch with Izuku on a chair to the side.

"That was a Hollow that attacked me today." Izuku confusedly place his finger against his chin. "Why is it that despite having this power for my life that now that I can start seeing them?"

Ichika grabbed a piece of paper and started drawing. "Izuku, listen. That thing that attacked you was a Hollow." The teen tried to draw a menacing creature but it came out as cute.

Izuku responded with "I know that."

"The reason why you can see it now is because you taped into your fullbring. When you activated it, you strengthen your previous skills. Matter of fact, it's because of you using your fullbring the Hollow attacked." Ichika draw an outline of a human body. He drew arrows from the inside of the body to out. "When you transformed your arm, you actually released a large amount of reiatsu. Matter of fact, that's how I was able to find you in the first place."

Izuku ponder over the picture drawn. "So my energy can be detected by Shinigami's?"

"Not just Shinigami's, anyone with the basic ability of sensing reiatsu can find you." The teen started to moved his fingers, trying to count the numerous things that can. "Shinigami, Hollows, Quincies, and other fullbring."

Izuku thought back to his fight, he realized the Hollow was targeting him particular. Which is why the Hallow did not try to eat Ectoplasm, because it's attention was on him.

"Why does the Hollow target me, everyone has a soul?"

"Its because your a fullbringer, you soul energy is unique, it's like Hollow nip. When you released you fullbring form for the first time about a hundred of Hollows were attracted to this district. While you were healing I had to hunt each one of them." The teen lean back down on the couch.

"Then I guess I can't use fullbring anymore."  _My power draws Hollows in. For me to use my power I have to put others at risk. Then what's the point of being a hero._ "It there a way for you to take my powers?" He looked at Ichika.  _I cannot put that risk for the people around me._

Ichika eyes opened, such a comment. He then rhetorically responded, "You idiot, you just need to learn how to suppress you energy." Izuku's eyes lit up, he was given a way out. "I'll teach you to hide your power, but just don't blame me if you get hurt." Ichika confidently pointed at himself.

The green haired boy smiled, "Why? Why are you helping me?"

Ichika stare at Izuku, there was a moment of silence. "Fullbringers are very rare to encounter, and it's high class information only ranking officers are suppose to know. But I heard stories about them. Apparently, one of my grandparents were a fullbringer. You remind me of him." In the view of Ichika, he was staring at Izuku sitting down. He then imagined orange hair on the boy rather than the dark shade of green. He smiled and thought, 'You were gonna give up your powers just to protect, your just like him.' He then snap up, and in a joking matter said, "Also, since you are natural Hollow bait, it'll makes my job easier to track them down. My hollow count went up pretty high, if I continue at this rate I'll be promoted to an officer seat."

**To all that have been commenting me and messaging me that I misspelled Ichigo's name, I did not. Thank you all for reading this crossover, fell free to leave comment or feedback.**


End file.
